


I Want to Ride my Bicycle

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [29]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara found an ingenious way to come out as bi to her family. Or at least, it would be ingenious if Laurel actually understood what she wanted to say.High school AU.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	I Want to Ride my Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 29 prompt High School AU.
> 
> This is based on me not knowing that Bicycle Race by Queen was rumored to be about Freddie Mercury's bisexuality. There's different meanings applied to this song, but if you look into it, you can find this one easily. I wanted Thea to be old enough to be on tumblr (cause that's where you're most likely to find these things, lol), so her age difference to the others is a few years smaller than in canon.
> 
> It's also set now, not when Sara was canonically in high school, cause tumblr didn't exist back then. :P

"I'm gonna tell Laurel next week, when she comes home for spring break."

"Really? That’s cool. You got a plan?"

Zari looked at her best friend excitedly. Sara had been dancing around coming out as bi to her family for weeks now and Zari had been encouraging her. She understood how hard it was, they were only sixteen and she knew Sara was afraid her parents would say she was too young to know or that it was just a phase, but she also knew Laurel and both of Sara's parents and she really didn't think any of them would have any problems with Sara's sexuality.

Sara tilted her head a little, looking nothing short of shrewd and Zari got even more interested. She clearly had something planned.

"Well, sort of."

"Do tell!"

Sara grinned.

\-----

Laurel was glad to be back home. Sure, college was great and all, but seeing her family and her old friends she left behind had been really good for her. Especially seeing Sara. Except for some reason, her sister was spending a lot of time in her room, blasting a specific song. Not wanting to intrude, Laurel hadn't asked anything about it.

Today, she had been visiting the Queens, happy to see Oliver. They had broken up when she went to college but they still stayed friends. And she was happy to see Thea again too. Even when she was a few years younger than her, she had always liked the kid. When she left, Thea had offered to walk her home, saying she wanted to see Sara too and Laurel had gladly accepted, even when Oliver was meeting some other friends and didn't come.

It was less awkward to be with Thea alone than she thought, the thirteen year old had always been bright and was very interested in Laurel's college adventures and everything else. Before they knew it, they were at the Lance's. 

When Laurel opened the door, she could already hear that song blasting again. She rolled her eyes a little. She looked at Thea, who raised her eyebrows and then took a few steps to the staircase and raised her voice upwards.

"Sara! We have a guest."

An equally raised voice yelled back, the music not changing in volume at all.

"Who?"

"Thea."

"Great! I'm coming, gimme a sec."

A few moments later, the music stopped and Laurel sighed. 

"Finally." Thea had come to stand next to her and she saw that she was grinning. "What? She's been playing this song since I got here. I like Queen as much as the next person and it is a good song, but…"

Thea's grin didn't change much, but now she also looked thoughtful. She shrugged.

"Maybe Sara wants to tell you something."

"What? That she wants a bike? As far as I know, she already has one and I don't think our parents are gonna get her a new one just because of a song."

At that, Thea laughed out loud.

"No, I mean, what the song is really about, you know."

She raised her eyebrows in a way that indicated she was talking about some shared secret knowledge, but Laurel had no idea what that was.

"It's about riding bikes, isn't it."

"It's about being bi. As in bisexual."

"What? Who said that's what it's about?"

Thea shrugged again.

"People on the internet. It makes sense, I mean, Freddie Mercury was bi and he wrote that song. It says 'bi' like a hundred times."

Laurel was shocked. She had not known that at all, but she didn't have time to process this new information because in that moment, Sara came out of her room and bounded down the stairs, sweeping Thea into a huge hug. Them greeting each other enthusiastically gave Laurel a few seconds to think.

Was it possible that Thea was right, that Sara was trying to tell her something with that song? Of course, it would be very much like Sara, coming out like that. Laurel nearly laughed out loud at that realization but managed to hide it with a fake cough. She didn't know what to think but if Thea was right, she was glad that Sara found a way to tell her, even when it had taken her a nudge from someone else to understand.


End file.
